


Ironic

by chilimilk



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilimilk/pseuds/chilimilk
Summary: "It's funny you call yourself a church bo-""Actually, the fans called me church boy.""Whatever, the point is, your nickname is pretty ironic, isn't it?""It is."The two laughed.





	1. Jisoo? Joshua? Seere?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! okay so I know i have another book I could've updated, but this idea came to me so kakdk  
> A LS O  
> I am writing on my phone, so there's gonna be mistakes n stuff so if you'd like, you can point em out, and i can fix em!  
> A sLo  
> if something doesn't add up pls tell me :)

Jisoo smiled at Jeonghan and Chan running around, trying to tag the other members. The members of Seventeen had gone to the park, and were all playing tag, excluding Wonwoo, Jihoon, Minghao, and himself. 

Jisoo sighed deeply, he, no,  _they_ finally had a break, and it felt amazing. It was a break from the idol life, from music, from the hu-

Just then, he heard rustling in the bushes near where Seungkwan was, very obviously, hiding. Okay, so maybe he didn't have a break from one thing.

He got up hurriedly, catching the attention of the others not playing.  " _Fuck!_ I gotta go." He left it at that, and ran, as fast as his legs would take him. He looked behind him and oh shit they were catching up.

All the members stopped what they were doing. Something was wrong. Jisoo running off, and those men, who looked like they were after him. But that was silly right? What in the world would they want from Jisoo? Still, the twelve ran after them.

It took awhile, but the group stopped at the start of an alleyway. The members stopped too, looking from afar, across the street. As non suspiciously as they could, they all got closer so they could hear if there was any conversation.

"Seere. You know you are not supposed to be in this realm. So, what are you doing here?"

Jisoo spoke up. His voice still soft, but having anger, a growl in the back of it.

"As if I would ever tell the likes of you my business here. A mortal like you shouldn't have even known my real name."

Shivers ran down the twelve's spines. Real name? Seere? Mortal? What was happening?

The man frowned, but then smiled. He pulled out what looked like a small rosary, and began speaking.

"Our Father who art in heaven,   
hallowed be thy name.   
Thy kingdom come.   
Thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven.   
Give us this day our daily bread,   
and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us,   
and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. "

A laugh erupted from Jisoo.

"My dear boy, if you think your prayers affect me, they don't. I too learned God's Word. I too read the bible front to back. My dear boy, no words affect me. Not yours, not God's. No ones."

The man in front was obviously starting to get nervous.

"It doesn't matter! This was our mission, grab the demon and go!"

The members looked into the alleyway, trying to see as much as they could from their hiding spots, and spread out like they were. They didn't ask anymore questions, all would be answered soon enough.

It seemed as though Jisoo saw them. He did not look mad though. He simply huffed at the man before smiling

"You want me that bad? Tag me first!" He taunted, before dark wings spread out of his back, and he dashed up into the air. "If you tag me, I'll go, but if after 1 hour, you have failed to catch me, I stay here, and my members are granted their true power."

The man growled.

"Deal."

  



	2. Bring It.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Chan, promise you won't tell."  
> "I...I can't"  
> Bo huffed  
> "I thought you'd be more loyal to me Chan."  
> "Shut up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS IN CHAN'S POV

The man growled.

"Deal."

Before I could even blink, a bright light blinded me, seemingly coming out of nowhere. When I could see clearly again, I looked up, making eye contact with four other members, who happened to be Minghao, Jun, and Soonyoung and, obviously, Jisoo.  
Jisoo smiled softly at me, for only a second before he frowned.

"Chan, as the youngest member, you've got to go first"

"For what exactly?"

"Okay, let me explain first. I am..not necessarily a demon, but more of an...archangel? I am referred to as Seere. I first came to this realm, the human one i suppose, to prove a point to my father. I was fourteen." Jisoo took a breath "Then, I came back when I was in my late teens or so. But this time, something happened. I got…stuck. I couldn't get back how i usually did. I was..." Jisoo looked up in thought. "Nineteen. So my dad started sending out these...hunter guys, to try and get me back. Unfortunately, by that time, I had just become a trainee, and even though I did want to go home...I got accustomed to you guys. So I didn't leave. So since then, they've been looking for me. That's why those men were."

Although I was shocked, I was still confused.

"I- what does that have to do with me? Or us in general?"

The other 3 were obviously confused as well

"Well, you don't remember, but back at home, I knew you. When I left, My dad sent you guys down to try to get me I suppose. But getting sent here so suddenly kind of like...wiped your brains? you knew who you were, but not who you were, if you understand what i mean."

We all nodded

"So I'm going first for what?"

"Well, I've had this place hidden for awhile. After, a few little fixes, I made" Jisoo smacked his hand onto a electric chair looking machine "This guy! It's going to go in your brain, find your power or ability, and pull out those memories from home to project onto there." He pointed to a projector connected to the chair which currently showed darkness. "I figured you'd be more comfortable with just your unit here so, yeah."  
I smiled "Okay! and um, the others can come in too."  
"Great" Jisoo laughed

After a moment, the others clambered into the room.  
"Ready Chan?"

"Mhm."

Jisoo pulled me to the chair, after sitting myself down, he carefully placed the head piece on me before I blacked out.

It was dark  
dark  
dark  
and then a light! I went closer to it, when I heard a familiar voive

"Heeeyyy Channie babe! Where have you been? You came to visit me? Awwww."

It was Bo, my old girlfriend I'd had before coming to the realization I was gay.

"Are you still....one of them?"

I sighed heavily

"Yes I am still one of them."

Bo frowned. "Well that's no good! Well, it's okay, you still haven't answered my other questions though, Channie babe."

"I've been living my life, much happier away from you, and i definitely didn't come back for you of all people."

Bo gasped, exaggerating her sadness

"Channie babe! That was mean. Anyways, let's catch up! Me first! I have a secret."

I really wanted to throw her away from me, but kept cool. I decided to play along, hoping she'd leave me alone faster.

"What is it BoPeep?"

Bo grinned widely, her eyes rolling back as she leaned closer to me

"Lux in Tenebris"

"What?"

Bo's face returned to normal, the same makeup filled face she'd had since he had left.

"Lux in Tenebris! Now promise you won't tell!"

I thought of the other 12 observing me

"Chan, promise you won't tell."

"I...I can't"

Bo huffed

"I thought you'd be more loyal to me Chan."

"Shut up." I frowned. Why would I be loyal to her?

 

Just then, I was pulled out

it was dark  
dark  
dark

and then I saw the others

"You're getting too mad, too confused. Your heart rate is wild!" Jeonghan frowned

"Sorry.."

"It's okay, now, let's get back in."

Jisoo placed the headpiece back on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGAIN  
> my phones real glitchy and trash, so if there are any typos or things that dont make sense please tell me so i can make them more accurate!


End file.
